


Translation of Re:Connect Unused Scenario: Trip Bad End

by fallenAmoeba (forgetfulAmoeba)



Series: Archived scenarios [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived from fallen-amoeba Blog, Fundamentally torture, M/M, This is an unfinished work that will remain unfinished, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetfulAmoeba/pseuds/fallenAmoeba
Summary: (I am sorry. I found this so disturbing that it remains unfinished. I do not wish to talk about the ending either. This is here mainly for archival purposes. Once again, apologies.I am archiving this translation from my tumblr. Original text from post follows:)If you have only just joined, please take a look at the introduction from Clear’s bad end.What can I say, Trip is bad enough already. But you know how this works now, so same thing again, I’ll point out where the story changes and you decide whether you’re going to let yourself in for it or not.On with the show.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I am sorry. I found this so disturbing that it remains unfinished. I do not wish to talk about the ending either. This is here mainly for archival purposes. Once again, apologies.
> 
> I am archiving this translation from my tumblr. Original text from post follows:)
> 
> If you have only just joined, please take a look at the introduction from Clear’s bad end.
> 
> What can I say, Trip is bad enough already. But you know how this works now, so same thing again, I’ll point out where the story changes and you decide whether you’re going to let yourself in for it or not.
> 
> On with the show.

DRAMAtical Murder re:connect

## Trip Bad End

_Unused scenario  
Senario writer Kabura Fuchii_

Even being asked to choose between which one, I cannot see anything.  
I try stretching my hand out to the left side.  
I do not know which hand my fingers touched.  
 **Trip:** “I got it.”  
 **Virus:** “Ah, pity.”  
Following Trip’s voice,  Virus’s ostentatious sigh can be heard.  
 **Virus:** “ _ma_ , it’s alright. Can’t be helped.”  
 **Virus:** “So then, Aoba-san. Goodnight.”  
 **Trip:** “Goodnight~”  
Since this is Virus’ room, the ones leaving are Trip and me.  
Tightly holding on to the stretched out hand that I had chosen earlier, I am led out.  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_ ”  
 **Trip:** “Aoba, this way. Let’s go to my room.”  
Trip’s room…  
Even though between the two of them they are similar, if I could I would rather not go to Trip’s room.

* * *

With my eyes blindfolded I am led by the hand, and exit Virus’ room.  
After a short walk down the corridor we enter Trip’s room.  
An atmosphere different to before touches my skin.  
Trip pulls me to the middle of the room, and releases his hand.  
In the situation where I am without the benefit of vision, that lack of support leaves me feeling helpless; with a rustling sound something touches my neck.  
A cool sensation.  
Cold and hard, slender.  
 **Aoba:** “…?”  
 **Trip:** “A~oba. This, I prepared this thinking that it would look fitting on you.”  
Trip fastens something around the back of my neck.  
I become uneasy, with my finger I touched the thing at the base of my neck.  
 **Trip:** “Custom made. For the sake of Aoba only. …See.”  
Together with his words the blindfold is taken away.  
With the black cover taken off, in my field of vision, a very naked human being is reflected.  
That was… myself in the mirror.  
More than at the object installed around my neck, I stared at my own figure.  
It’s completely like another person.  
Thin, scrawny and worn out, shabby.  
Miserable.  
More than physically, mentally, an exhausted face.  
On the neck of such a pitiful me, a thin loop is fitted.  
Attached to the loop is an approximately 30 cm length of chain.  
Trip peeks at my face from behind, then he turns his view to the mirror.  
On the edges of his mouth a thin smile appears.  
 **Trip:** “Just as I thought, it suits you well. What do you think? It’s Aoba-like.”  
 **Aoba:** “……”  
To me to ask me such a thing was an unbearable humiliation.  
Is he asking me on purpose while knowing this, or is that not the case.  
Reflecting on this with a grimace of bitterness, I close my eyes and turned my face away.  
On so doing, my chin is suddenly forcefully grabbed and pulled back to the mirror.  
 **Trip:** “See here, look properly. At your own figure.”  
He mutters in an even colder voice than before.  
That is, the display of implicit coercion.  
As a command… I cannot disobey.  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_ ”  
Unexpectedly there is the taste of blood.  
Without noticing, at some point I had bitten through my lip.  
 **Trip:** “Aoba, your lip. Blood is coming out.”  
Trip’s finger smears the lip where the blood is oozing from.  
 **Trip:** “Even without using much force?”  
On saying that, Trip sticks out his tongue and licks the finger with the blood on it.  
 **Trip:** “But it looks like you have lipstick on, it’s cute.”  
 **Aoba:** “ ……”  
 **Trip:** “Somehow, it reminds me of the old Aoba.”  
 **Trip:** “Not in the sense that you put on lipstick. This flirtatiousness covered in despair.”  
With the finger that he licked the blood from, Trip again traces my lip.  
 **Trip:** “The old Aoba, would do it with anybody, seemed OK with anybody, had that sort of dangerous air wasn’t it?”  
 **Trip:** “Even though you did not do it in reality. But, somehow I could see that existence.”  
 **Trip:** “Although it feels like now you’re just an ordinary _Onii-chan_ , I am of the opinion that the old Aoba that was there was also Aoba.”  
 **Trip:** “That is to say, the Aoba that does not refuse drifting towards depravity.”  
 **Trip:** “Inside Aoba originally such a nature was submerged. For we understood that, the two of us.”  
 **Trip:** “Therefore to have Aoba in our hands like this now, we want to thoroughly draw out that part, so to speak.”  
 **Trip:** “Because most likely it is a part that Aoba is not aware of. To that end we have to destroy the ordinary _Onii-chan_ -like Aoba.”  
 **Trip:** “… _nee_ (hey). To be destroyed, are you afraid?”  
 **Aoba:** “…… _h_ ”  
Saying that while pressing his lips to my earlobe, goosebumps appear.  
… frightening.  
Starting to fill my head, that feeling.  
Frightening. My legs become shaky.  
When I think about what has happened up till now, there is no reason not to be afraid.  
Virus too, Trip too, to me both of them are the same.  
Even now I am already being destroyed.  
As if to calm the quivering me, Trip gently wraps both hands around my shoulder.  
But, the words he continues with are at odds with that movement.  
 **Trip:** “In doing so, with a lot of conflicted parts, the concentration and speed at the time when you fall will therefore increase too. I’m looking forward to it.”  
 **Trip:** “What form Aoba will become, we cannot imagine.”  
 **Trip:** “Endless possibilities are hidden, that black hole-like part of Aoba is extremely… stimulating.”  
The tone of Trip’s voice is sickeningly sweet.  
But, this voice is poison.  
When Trip talks with this tone of voice, really he is looking at something on the other side.  
Like now, I having fallen into their hands … he is probably enjoying imagining the extent to which he can destroy me.  
Therefore, this voice is no ordinary sweetness only.  
Inside of that a deadly poison has been inserted.  
Like a playing child squashing a worm with his thumb, an innocent cruelty.  
Trip strokes my collar, beyond the mirror he stares at me.  
 _chari_ , the chain made a noise.  
Approaching without a sound and impatiently swallowing his saliva, Trip yanks at the chain on the collar.  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_!”  
Seeing me shocked and shaking, Trip laughs.  
 **Trip:** “C~ute. Aoba, come here.”  
Trip grips my chain, and leads me towards the table.  
While feeling like I’ve become a dog I have no choice but to follow.  
Alongside the bed there is a table piled high with food. They are mostly desserts.  
Furthermore, it felt like a number of the desserts had been slightly worked on and then abandoned.  
On top of that, the table was scattered, the state of the food was such that it was like someone had lost interest halfway through eating and started playing with it.  
Trip sits on the bed in front of the table.  
Not knowing what it is I should be doing, I stood still where I was.  
… and then, I sensed a large shadow sitting in the dark.  
That is…  
…Trip’s Allmate.  
On seeing the black mass of a figure, with a squeeze my heart shrinks.  
… frightening.  
 **Trip:** “Aoba, aren’t you hungry? Will you have something to eat?”  
Trip says while taking a dessert that was on top of the table.  
But, Trip does not go on to eat the dessert, disinterestedly he plops it onto a plate.  
Furthermore, he repeats the action a number of times.  
The view of the path of his imagination is a little surprising.  
Somehow it is like that of a child.  
Trip grabs the thinly cut cake covered with pink cream, next, without getting up he yanked hard on my chain.  
In reaction, I had to put my hand on the knee of Trip sitting on the bed.  
 **Trip:** “Aoba, you like sweet things, isn’t it?  Normally?”  
He brings the thin pink cake to the side of my mouth.  
At that point, a sweet smell wafts to my nose.  
But, I somehow have no appetite.   
Since earlier I have only felt like throwing up…  
I keep my mouth closed, and reflexively turn my face away.  
 **Trip:** “Don’t like it?”  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_ ”  
Even so, with me firmly restrained Trip forcefully pushes the cake against my lips.  
Looking from the side, though it probably appears quite comical, to continue to rebel is truly frightening.  
The fear in me rising, I opened my mouth.  
 **Trip:** “I’m glad.”  
Trip brings the cake to the center of my mouth.  
I ate only a little of it.  
Taking a bite, I chew and swallow.  
…sweet.  
I’m sure in truth it probably is an exceptionally delicious cake.  
But, to me now I only feel disgusted by the lump of sugar.  
I do not want to eat it.  
But, if I don’t eat it…  
Having estimated the timing with which I swallowed, the cake is pushed towards me again, I open my mouth.  
When I bite and swallow that, again the cake is pushed towards me…  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_ ”  
Steadily the pace is increased, before I have finished chewing Trip pushed the cake against my lips.  
That expression is the same as always, with the smile suspended on his face but, his pupils hold a gleam like that of a child with mischievous thoughts.  
 **Trip:** “Here, Aoba.”  
 **Aoba:** “ _u_ …”  
… it is on purpose, definitely.  
Somehow I try to meet Trip’s pace but, I don’t make it.  
Continuously forcing the cake on me, all around my mouth is spattered with pink cream.  
Even so Trip does not stop, he makes me eat more.  
 **Trip:** “Come on.”  
Although there is a large amount of cake in my mouth, Trip continues further to push more in.  
More than this is impossible. Agonising…  
Because the inside of my mouth is full I cannot appeal to him with with my voice.  
With my eyes I desperately beg for forgiveness, reluctantly I shake my head.  
…but.  
 **Trip:** “Eat it?”  
 **Aoba:** “ _gu…h, mu…h_!”  
Trip does not relax his hand.  
The cake feels like it has been pushed into my throat, making me want to throw up.  
When I’m being choked till my eyes tear up, Trip finally stopped pushing the cake in.  
 **Aoba:** “ _gabah, u, gu…, gohoh…_ ”  
Unable to take it anymore, from my wide open mouth the fully packed fresh cream and sponge messily spills over and fall out.  
 **Trip:** “ _A-ah_ , what a waste. But, if you cannot eat it properly shall I feed it to you then?”  
On saying that, Trip grasps my chin which has been sloppily dirtied with cake with one hand and pushes it up.  
With the other hand he takes a fresh cake and niibbles a little, holding it in his mouth he brings it into my mouth.  
 **Aoba:** “ _n, u_ …”  
By gripping my jaw Trip pushes my mouth open wider, and pushes the cake that is in his own mouth in with his tongue.  
 **Aoba:** “ _a…, mu…h_ ”  
Does he mean to interfere with my chewing or is he just playing, Trip’s tongue entwines with my tongue.  
Even then somehow I swallow the cake, and Trip leaves my mouth.  
 **Trip:** “Next up, this.”  
Next he picks up a hard small blue candy sweet, putting it on his tongue he inserts it inside my mouth.  
Again together with Trip’s tongue in my mouth, this time he really interferes with my ability to bite the sweet into pieces.  
 **Aoba:** “ _fu…h_ ”  
Crunch, crunch.  
I pay attention to not biting Trip’s tongue, and slowly chew on the sweet candy.  
… indeed, I do not think that things that are only sweet alone are tasty.  
This is also not something like the intoxicated feeling from kissing.  
Tears and mucus and sugar and saliva and… it is the taste of all of it entering and mixing.  
If I look Trip’s face is also covered with cream. But, it seems like he himself does not mind.  
 **Trip:** “ _fufu_ …”  
Many times more of being fed mouth-to-mouth like this, Trip finally stopped the feeding farce.  
 **Trip:** “ _a_ -, it was sweet.”  
Sounding satisfied, he scoops up the cream on his own face with his finger and licks it.  
… truly like a child.  
That moment, Trip’s coil rings.  
 **Trip:** “…yes, _aa_ , _un_ (yes).”  
Is it a call?  
 **Trip:** “I get it. Tomorrow. _un_ (yes). … I get it you know. Goodnight, bye bye.”  
With those few words Trip cuts off the call, and turns his gaze towards me.  
 **Trip:** “From Virus. Indicating the time tomorrow. Later, treat Aoba well he said.”  
 **Trip:** “Even though tomorrow it’s Virus’ turn.”  
 **Trip:** “… _ah_ -, Aoba will be at Virus’ place tomorrow? In that case today don’t I have to be affectionate to my heart’s content.”  
Hearing those words, my body stiffens.  
To his heart’s content, if he doesn’t be affectionate.  
When he says things like these, usually…  
…just thinking about it makes me shudder.  
… but.  
I think unexpectedly.  
Today because it’s Trip, tomorrow it’s Virus.  
The next time again Trip. The next time again Virus.  
Occasionally the two of them at the same time.  
There are times like today when I had to choose between the two twice in a row but, the next time it’s usually going to be the with other one.  
I am like a bouncy ball toy in a game of catch between the two of them.  
But, for example… although it might be strange to say, there is absolutely no monopolising between either of them.  
Always somehow or other it’s equal, there is a feeling that it is only to be expected.  
Either of them have an extremely cruel side but, they are not the type you would say would make a connection as friends.  
In spite of that, between the two of them there is an invisible inviolable zone in existence, furthermore it is conscientiously protected.   
Neither joining nor separating, they are never completely apart.  
Why is that?  
Because it is enjoyable to be together?  
… it doesn’t seem to be that way.  
Trip and Virus are always together.  
It had always been like that, even in the Old Residential District.  
Why are they together I wonder?  
According to they themselves, although they have matching appearances, it is not because they are twins.  
In that case, what is the reason they are together?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am archiving this translation from my tumblr. Original text from post follows:)
> 
> Ha ha ha. I just realised. There is no Trip good end, is there? Well, at least for re:connect. Unless there’s one for re:code, which I haven’t looked at much yet.
> 
> Again, this is where I have to stop. The next installment will be the one…

**Aoba:** “…why, are you with Virus?”  
 **Trip:** “With Virus?”  
While continuing to lick his finger, Trip looks at me.  
Because I asked so suddenly, he’s probably thinking it’s a little unexpected.  
I am also surprised at myself.  
Because it felt like the idea just flew out of my mouth.  
When I am with them, for the most part I don’t open my mouth. Because there are too many things that are pointless even if I said them.  
But even so in the end I am possibly starting to get used to this life.  
While thinking that it is frightening, there is nothing that I can do about this situation.  
Even the feelings that I cannot completely erase, if I get used to it such things will also disappear.  
Though for a moment I felt frightened, soon forgetting my brain acclimatised. The fear was numbed.  
It is possible that it had already started.  
 **Trip:** “With Virus, _ne_ -…. Why, you say, somehow? Are you concerned?”  
While Trip is considering this he lightly twisted my neck, smiled a little and looked at me.  
 **Aoba:** “……”  
Meekly without agreeing, I focused on Trip silently.  
Trip sharply lets out an amused breath.  
 **Trip:** “It’s alright, shall I talk about it, hm? Although it’s not a significant story.”  
 **Trip:** “The first time I met Virus, was at Toue’s. Although Virus was here before me.”  
 **Trip:** “Then, when I met him that first time I thought it was natural to attach myself to him.”  
 **Trip:** “Until then I did not think the company around me were people either, I could only consider them at the level of noisy static.”  
 **Trip:** “Therefore I did not want to get near to them too, if I was spoken to I would hit out.”  
 **Trip:** “Because the guys around me, to crush them was a good thing I thought. The feeling was that like I was surrounded by monsters?”  
 **Trip:** “Why was that so? They were like monsters with eyes and noses and mouths attached. I mean, I did not think that I myself was the same thing as them.”  
 **Trip:** “But, Virus alone somehow was different.”  
 **Trip:** “Although the other fellows resembled crumbling muddy filthy lumps to me, Virus was pure white.”  
 **Trip:** “Not in the sense that he was beautiful, that there was nothing. There alone was silence as if time had stopped.”  
 **Trip:** “I’ve met such a person for the first time, I thought at that time. That he, is the same as me.”  
 **Trip:** “Although I did not know what it was that was similar.”  
 **Trip:** “The feeling like when a dog acknowledges its master? Although Virus is not particularly my master.”  
 **Trip:** “Virus too, had not said anything about my attachment. That’s all.”  
 **Trip:** “And so we are at this point now, it seems.”  
 **Trip:** “Therefore I have completely no liking or hatred for him. However though, Virus doesn’t lie to himself. He’s extremely honest.”   
**Trip:** “Although from the outside he appears to be gentle-mannered, the things he hates he hates, the things he likes he likes. There is no hesitation. I consider it like he had decided the moment he was born.”  
 **Trip:** “That quality is good.”  
 **Trip:** “We are also not friends, also not family, also not lovers.”  
 **Trip:** “Just, that we have not developed a dislike to being together. Only that.”  
 **Aoba:** “……”  
Listening to Trip’s story, I feel that the mystery has gotten even deeper.  
From the time I met them, although I was thinking that I could not imagine they would actually work together, even after hearing his speech I still do not really understand.  
Just partners that do not dislike each other, and therefore are together?  
Just that all along?  
Is there no distinct reason?  
And there are also no conflicts, also no arguments?  
On taking it in, I do not get any sense that I have any deeper knowledge of their mutual situation.  
Whether to conclude that it is a deep relationship, or a shallow relationship?  
I cannot even fathom it.  
What binds the two of them together, I have completely no idea.  
But, since originally I have never understood these two people’s thinking, it’s probably natural that I cannot understand.  
 **Trip:** “Somehow I have chatted a little too much. It’s insignificant isn’t it? Such a story.”  
Trip says while expelling his breath, and yanked on my chain.  
 **Trip:** “ After eating if you don’t brush your teeth then, you know.”  
I am led to the washbasin, Trip lightly washed his own face then also washed my face.  
And then he applied toothpaste onto the toothbrush, and brought it to the side of my mouth.  
 **Trip:** “Aoba, say A~h.”  
 **Aoba:** “……”  
I really do not know what Trip is thinking. Therefore, whatever he does also has an slight element of fear attached to it.  
Doing what I was told I open my mouth, and the toothbrush was inserted.  
 _Scrub scrub_ as normal my teeth are scrubbed with the toothbrush.  
To my relief that continued, when I thought, I wish he would finish soon.  
 **Aoba:** “ _h_!?”  
Trip stopped with the toothbrush, instead he suddenly stuck his fingers in.  
Into my foamy mouth, my tongue is grabbed.  
 **Aoba:** “ _a,gu… h_!”  
 **Trip:** “The tongue also has to be washed.”  
 **Aoba:** “ _u, …h_ ”  
With my mouth still open, with his fingers he strokes and pulls my tongue.  
The base of my tongue cramps up which is painfully agonizing.  
When I try to make a noise the foam seemed to get into the inside of my throat, I become unable to breathe.  
Although I desperately struggle in order to stop Trip, it was completely hopeless.  
Seeing me in agony, Trip’s eyes narrow.  
 **Trip:** “Cute, Aoba.”  
 **Aoba:** “ _fu… h, ugu… h_!”  
The foam from the corners of my mouth drips and falls.  
Trip while smiling thinly gazes at my frantic figure, suddenly as if he had lost interest he pulled out his fingers.  
 **Aoba:** “ _ha-,ha-,ha…h_!”  
Finally being released Trip pushes the gasping me to the washbasin.  
 **Trip:** “Rinse?”  
Water is flowing from the spout, like a dog I am pushed towards it and my mouth rinsed out.  
 **Trip:** “Do it more thoroughly.”  
 **Aoba:** “ _h_!”  
Again fingers are pushed into my mouth, up and down and across without end they shove around.  
 **Aoba:** “ _agu, ‘a…h, kaha…h_ ”  
The feeling of throwing up wells up, saliva together with gastric juices drip into the water.  
After Trip groped around with his fingers in my mouth he stops the water, and wiped my face with a towel.  
Although I thought that something must have made him angry, on fleetingly stealing a glance Trip’s expression ultimately looks normal.  
He is probably not holding any particular hatred towards me.  
It’s likely, he himself also does not have any special motive.  
Not a sort of harassment or evil intention, just a “because I wanted to do that” type of reason that he stuck his finger into my mouth.  
There is no malice.  
That is excessively… frightening.  
Before also with the reason being “because I wanted to do that” I have been shallowly cut with a knife on various parts of my body.  
Fingers, hands, neck, chest, stomach, thighs, legs.  
And then…, ……  
…moreover, it was all one layer of thin skin. Shallow enough that it would not leave scars, to the degree that blood would surface thinly.  
The reason being “because I wanted to see blood flowing out in various places on Aoba” was something that I could never possibly understand.  
The blood on the places where I was injured was all licked up by Trip.  
During the time I was injured, I genuinely thought that I would go mad.  
But, it was not something that Trip was trying to see if he could do.  
Only “because I wanted to”.  
I do not know whether that would escalate.  
I also do not know if Trip holds such a distinction or not.  
Therefore, I can only be toyed with in fear.  
Trip once again grips my chain, and sits himself on the bed.  
 **Trip:** “Verter.”  
 **Aoba:** “…… _h_ ”  
Hearing that name being called…  
From the bed I reflexively tried to get off.  
In one breath all the blood in my body sinks, from my feet up the sensation of getting cold.  
Goosebumps rise, a strange irritation comes to burn my body.  
I don’t want, it’s scary.  
Scary…!!  
The big black lion that had been waiting beside the bed all this while sluggishly stands up.  
The moment I saw that, as if my hips had been taken out I became unable to move.  
My knees give way, my strength is pulled out.  
 **Aoba:** “No… _h_ ”  
My voice does not come out properly, I only murmur a long breath.  
No…!  
 **Trip:** “It’s coming up to play time.”  
As if rejoicing at his master’s words, the lion started a low growl.  
 **Aoba:** “ _hi_ …”  
I have no way to escape, at any rate to get away from the lion I kick at the sheets with my heel and fall back.  
But, the lion with an agile movement came springing up.  
 **Aoba:** “No, _a_ … don’t come~~!!!”  
With one leap the lion got on the bed and mounts my body.  
Stepping on my two arms and two legs, I am fixed in place.  
The strength of the force with which my arms and legs are pressed down is not normal.  
Even now it feels as if it will break stepping on them…!  
 **Aoba:** “ _a…h, a-…_ ”  
In front of my eyes the face of the lion continuing to growl is there, I am struck with trembles to the point where my teeth will not meet.  
The lion bares its teeth, and furthermore menacingly roars loudly at the terrified me.  
 **Aoba:** “ _hii,a_ …!”  
Rattling until my mind reverberates with that sound as I cringe with fear, from both my eyes tears start falling.  
Licking me with its tongue the lion’s drool falls _drip drip_ on my face.  
Without sparing any thought for what sort of disgraceful behaviour I am exposing, my tears dribble and spill down the right and left side of my neck and roll down.  
But there is no reason for the expression of my intentions to be taken in.  
The lion stares at me with ferocious eyes for a while, sticking out its tongue it licked the centre of my chest.  
 **Aoba:** “ _i…h_!”  
Roughly, until I call out, the surface of its excessively hard tongue chafes against my defenceless skin.  
The accompanying pain is different to that of a human or a small animal, on licking too hard blood would also appear.  
Furthermore, while it licks the tips of its sharp pointed teeth painfully presses into my skin.  
If it exerts even a little bit of strength, its teeth will probably easily tear my skin to pieces.  
…no.  
Scary. No.  
 **Aoba:** “NO… _hh_!”  
The reason I do not want to come to Trip’s room if I could…  
That was, this.  
In any case I am terrified, so terrified of this lion I cannot take it.  
Trip always spurs it on, to intimidate me.  
There is the possibility that this is all a feint for the sake of making me lose the willpower to escape but…  
A beast’s roar, was enough to make the worn down heart excessively imprinted with fear tremble. To me who has lost the walls of my rationality, that more than anything directly makes me instinctively tremble.  
On looking at Trip who is laughingly eyeing up my panicked state, at the bottom of his heart he is enjoying this I think. But, I do not have any room to feel vexed.  
Did Trip instruct it to do this, the lion injures me to the degree that no scars remain.  
Also numerous times being too excited it had bitten me… one time, I had been violated.  
As an Allmate, it is a beast type model. If you add to that its master’s will, this beast is excellent at toying with its prey.  
When being bitten, the shock and pain of it, even experiencing it countless times I cannot get used to it. It is impossible.  
For those with flesh, anyone is likely to embrace it, instinctive fear.  
I do not want to be bitten. Even though I know that I will not be killed…   
…not be killed?  
Such a position, who is going to confirm it?


End file.
